pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu Delivers the Mail
|pre=Pingu Goes Fishing |next=Jealousy}}Pingu Delivers the Mail (sometimes known as Pingu Helps to Deliver the Mail) is the fifth episode of the first season of Pingu. Synopsis Pingu is eating breakfast while his father is preparing for work, Pingu was going to help with his mail job, and he goes along with each other, they pass by a penguin named Mrs. Peng-Sniff, who Pingu blows a raspberry Noot Noot at. Pingu shakes hands with The Post Master as Pingu's father brings out his tractor sledge from the back of the post office, Pingu throws the mail into the back, except the last package under his father's instruction. They go to Pingo's house to deliver his package, Pingu's Father lets him wear his mail hat to show that he is a mailman, once Pingu rings the doorbell, Pingo's Father answers, but Pingu asks for Pingo, he tosses him his package, then Pingo drops it on the ground, and it bounces a few times until it reveals there is a ball inside of it. Pingu's Father then delivers a letter to a miserable penguin regarding some news about one of his family members passing away, which upsets him a bit more, Pingu's Father then apologises to him about it and Pingu starts to tear up, so Pingu's Father comforts him too. Pingu then gives another penguin a package, but he doesn't answer until he realizes he uses his window instead of his door to answer, Pingu then delivers a package to a penguin named Punki, but he gets hit in the face due to Punki's way of answering people, it wasn't until his second attempt that he managed to get his package delivered. The last package is lollies for Mrs. McGreedy's children, and after that Pingu tells The Post Master about the day, then Pingu and his Father return home, Pingu messes around in a backyard, only to find Mrs. Peng-Sniff wacking a carpet with what appears to be a picture of Pingu on it using a carpet beater, Pingu then realizes what would've happened if he let himself be seen so he sneaks by her, Pingu then asks his father if he can wear the mail hat one last time, so he lets him, and Pingu returns home in his Mother's arms. Characters * Pingu * Father * Mother * The Post Master (debut) * Mrs. Peng-Sniff (debut) * Pingo's Father (debut) * The Sad Penguin (debut) * Pingo * Punki (debut) * Mrs. McGreedy (debut) * Some other chicks * Pingg (cameo) Trivia * On the wall in the house, there is a portrait of grandfather that remains in the house but is usually always in a different place. * In the old version, The Sad Penguin has no dialogue, in the new version, he gains some moaning and mumbling noises. * Punki's suspenders were re-colored in the new version. * This episode has a wheel book based on it too. * In this episode we see Father's tractor sledge for the first time. * When Pingu is abruptly leaving the house of Punki, he says something on the way to the tractor sledge in the new version that sounds like he's mocking Punki. * Pingu sings when he exits the house in the new version, while he slightly mumbles in the original. * In a few rare photos, Pingu's Father's Tractor Sledge has a different design. Goofs * Pingu mysteriously disappears when Punki opens the door on his face. * During the time when Pingg is shown, he walks differently than normal. * In the post office at the beginning when The Post Master says good morning to Father, his head looks like Pingo's instead of his own. * When Father gets on the tractor sledge at one point in this episode, when he drives off, his hat appears on his head out of nowhere, while it was still on Pingu's head. * When the baby penguin opens the igloo door and is swinging on it, you can plainly see that there is nothing else inside the igloo. Gallery PinguDeliverstheMailTitleCard.jpg|Title Card PinguDeliversTheMailUSTitleCard.jpg|US Title Card IMG 0939.PNG Mrs.Peng-Sniff6.jpg|Mrs. Peng-Sniff PinguDeliverstheMail2.jpg PinguDeliversTheMail3.jpg Image.png PinguDeliversTheMail4.jpg Mrs.McGreedyandPingu.png PinguDeliversTheMail5.png film_inside_01_05.jpg|Rare Photo PostRarePhoto.jpg|Another Rare Photo PinguDeliversCover.jpg|a wheel book adapted on this episode Video Pingu Delivers the Mail |Restored Version Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Rewrite requested